


Midnight snacks and your favorite songs

by ArinNajae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinNajae/pseuds/ArinNajae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much partying turns into a long lasting late night memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight snacks and your favorite songs

It was midnight when they finally got back to their apartment, slightly worn out and slightly tipsy. They were celebrating James and Teddy's recent engagement.  
James and Teddy's parties were as exhausting and long as they were fun. 

"Albus." whines Scorpius flopping down on their water bed, causing him to flow up then back down.  
"Yes Score?" he asks watching his partner's antics with amusement.   
"I'm huuungry!" he whines, and rolls over onto his stomach, holding his head up on his hands. He looks up at him out from under his eyelashes, summoning his best puppy dog eyes.  
"Then why don't you make something to eat? We have a fully stocked kitchen." he replies sweetly.  
"I was hoping you would make something for me. Your food is always so much better than mine."  
"Your flattery seems slightly insincere, you might want to work on it. It definitely won't get you something to eat." Albus says devilishly.  
"Then how do I get food?" he asks.  
"Well you can grab the laptop and play some music and keep me company."  
"Deal. What type of music?" he asks perking up. Albus ponders this for a minuet tugging on a lock of hair on the back of his head.  
"Start with the 'Montage Daydream' playlist." he says getting off the bed.   
They meet up in the kitchen barley ten minuets later, music playing and sausage links in a pan, with toast in the oven. Just as 'Spirit in the sky' fades out, Scorpius walks up to him and wraps his arms around him. They sway back in forth to the intro to 'Hooked on a feeling' as Albus flips his sausage. Scorpius starts singing softly into Albus's neck, the heat and breath tickling his neck.  
"When you hold me in your arms so tight you let me know everything's all right." he pauses. "IIIIIIIII'M HOOKED ON A FEELING!" he shouts into his ear, making Albus jump and drop a sausage on the floor and curse loudly.  
"Scorpius Malfoy you absolute arse!" he shouts, picking up the sausage and tossing it out.  
"Well you are what you eat." he says with a sweet smile.  
"And apparently we're in second year again." he says scoffing and turning back to the pan.  
"C'mon, I was just joking. Dance with me." he says, wrapping his arms around his waist and shaking his hips.   
He gives in and they dance around the kitchen like idiots, shaking their hips and swaying around the room. The song fades out and Albus flips the sausage again. He stops when he hears the familiar intro to a slow sweet song.   
He turns around and grabs Scorpius around the waist and rests his head on his shoulder, Scorpius's arms falling around his waist.   
"Why do you like this song so much?" He stays quiet for a few minuets, thinking.  
"My mum used to sing it to me at night, when she was home that is."  
"I think it's a lovely song." he says and hums along. The pair dance in slow circles around the room, neither noticing the song changing and the playlist eventually ending or the pan burning.


End file.
